Sweet Revenge
by catchastar
Summary: Sequel to caught. They were dating the enemies of their ex's. But will it lead to heartbreak? and will they find comfort in one another?. Will be Troypay.
1. Chapter 1

A/n Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the prequel to this which was Caught. I hope the first chapter to Sweet revenge doesn't dissapoint, let me know what you think ;)

**_Sweet Revenge_**

**_ Part 1_**

_Her pink heels clicked down the hallway as she avoided the sympathetic and the I told you so stares that were being sent her way._

_She plastered on her determined look as she made her way down the ever so familiar corridor._

_A boy with sandy brown hair looked up surprised to see the shorter blonde that had stopped to stand beside him, the very same girl he had met in the park last night._

_"Sharpay"_

_She nodded curtly. "Bolton" she replied, placing a scrunched piece of paper in his hand._

_She took notice of his concerned look as she walked away._

_If she was hurting, then she was sure he was broken. So why was he letting himself feel concern for her, was beyond comprehension._

_She sighed, yet that was Troy, popular basketball boy, who wore his heart on his sleeve._

_She spotted the new it couple as she made her way towards the library._

_She tried to ignore the churning in her stomach, and fought to hold back the hot tears that were threatening to spill. She made it to the empty library just in time to furiously wipe her eyes._

_She looked around the empty library. Satisfied she made her way over to one of the many vacant tables and pulled a notebook out of her bag. It was time. Time to put her plan into action._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Troy rushed past the cafeteria, struggling to ignore the grumble of his tummy._

_He briefly stared down at the note Sharpay had written._

_Meet me in the library at lunch _

_Sharpay_

_It was short and simple, but even with her neat fancy way of writing it couldn't seem to make those few words friendly, they seemed more demanding._

_He entered the library, all the while curious to why Sharpay wanted to see him._

_Maybe she needs someone to talk too _

_He briefly thought. But as he searched his way round he was left stunned at the sight held before him. Sharpay was sitting at the very back table writing furiously into her notebook._

_Sensing someone was there she looked up, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes she looked at him accusingly and huffed "About time" she nodded to the chair opposite her._

_"Sit"_

_He forced his feet to walk forward._

_She tore a page out of her notebook and handed it to him_

_Troy briefly scanned the page then raised a brow in confusion._

_"These are Gabriella and Zeke's schedules"_

_She nodded "Yes good your very observant"_

_"Why do we need them"?_

_She sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"Who does Gabriella dislike more than anyone else in this school"?_

_"Claire Banks, head cheerleader"_

_Sharpay grinned "And Zeke can't stand Rob Timmins, in competition for the baker extradionare crown"_

_"So" asked Troy dubiously, he missed lunch and shooting free hoops for this?_

_"You want revenge right"? She asked a little to sweetly_

_He sighed, "Yes I want revenge, what are you getting at Sharpay?_

_"That we date them"_

_"We tired that and look where it got us"_

_Sharpay screeched "Not them you Idiot, Claire and Rob"_

_"Fine sounds wonderful" he answered semi sarcastically._

_Sharpay quirked a brow "Do you have a problem with the plan"?_

_"Well" said Troy cautiously_

_Sharpay slammed her book shut "Good" she stood up._

_"Lets get started then, I'm off to see Rob"_

_She nodded brusquely and he watched the determined girl flounce out of the library._

_He scratched the back of his head and sighed._

_He had a bone to pick, he didn't like Claire either._

_But there would be more trouble if he didn't do as Sharpay had told him._

_It would only have to be a few dates right._

_He reluctantly stood and inwardly shuddered. He would ask Claire out after practice._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sweet Revenge**

** Part two**

She had her eyes set on her target. As the boy across the room watched her every move, the mixing of his wooden spoon temporarily stopped.

Her heels clicked as she effortlessly missed the spillages of flour and other un named substances on the floor.

Reaching out with her newly manicured hand she tapped one very shy and shocked Rob Timmins on the shoulder.

His big brown looked up to her, and she visibly saw them widen behind his glasses.

She inwardly shuddered and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hi Rob," she said cheerily, twirling a strand of her hair and leaning against the bench.

"Hi" he squeaked.

The hand with which he held his wooden spoon started to shake, causing the batter to splatter everywhere, including Sharpay's top

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" he again squeaked backing away slowly as the intimidating blonde before him turned red.

Sharpay was breathing in and out heavily as her hand flew to her shirt.

_Please tell me that did not happen_

Her hand was met with the stickiness she was not accustomed to having on her top.

_My brand new top!_

She was somehow aware of the anxious stares of the class. They were waiting for an explosion.

This time however they were surprised.

She forced a smile.

"No problem"

Rob looked somewhat relieved and with a slightly steadier hand he passed her a napkin.

Zeke who had witnessed the whole thing had walked over.

"Sharpay"? He whispered, "What are you doing in here"?

_Oh no he just didn't? He did, the cheek!_

She placed a hand on her hip "Zeke what a surprise to see you here" She giggled.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm here to see Rob" she added a little icily.

Turning back to a very nervous Rob she smiled sweetly.

"Have lunch with me"

Rob noted that this wasn't a question, this was a request, and no one said no to Sharpay.

"Ok" he simply replied, pushing up his glasses.

She smiled "Wonderful" she placed the napkin on the bench and waved "tootles"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy watched as his teammates filed out of the gym. Just across from where he was standing stood the cheerleaders, all huddled together laughing and whispering and every now and then they would cast a look his way.

He sighed.

This wasn't terrible, no this was hell.

_Since when do I listen to Sharpay?_

He ran a hand through his hair

_Oh yeah since she unfortunately decided to befriend me_

"Remember, this isn't all about her, it's about revenge," he whispered to himself.

"Come on man, you can do this" he added, egging himself on.

He made his way over as the huddle came away and they all formed a straight line.

_Do they do everything together? Well one things for sure I'm not going through with this if they'll all be coming on the date, I don't care what Sharpay says._

"Hi Troy" they all called.

"Uh Hi" he replied, his eyes landed on Claire.

"Can I uh talk to you for a sec"?

_Man I sound nervous, calm down _he silently scolded.

Claire grinned "Sure"

She waved her hand and the other girls walked away.

"What is it Troy"? She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Well I was wondering"?…….

"If I'm free tonight"? She asked cutting him off.

Troy could only nod and watched as she grabbed a pen from her bag, she then grabbed his hand and wrote her address.

"Pick me up at 7"

She smiled sweetly " see you tonight Troy"

Once she was out of the gym and out of ear shot Troy threw one of the basketballs at the wall.

_How did she end up in control?_

He ran a hand through his hair.

_Well there goes my Friday night, It better be worth it._

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_** Sweet Revenge**_

_** Part 3**_

As she applied her blush her mobile beeped again and this time Sharpay didn't restrain from throwing down her makeup brush.

After a disastrous lunch date on her part. She had as planned asked Rob to dinner. Of course he was paying. After spilling his sticky red jelly over her at lunch and stepping on and crunching her prink prada tote. She figured he owed her. She had also figured, that revenge didn't come as cheap as she thought it had.

She carelessly picked up her mobile not even bothering to see who it was, she knew who the message was from.

Not even bothering to read the sms she pressed delete.

She was sure, like the other message Troy had sent her. It would run along the lines of the past 4

First he had sent her 'if Claire laughs at an even higher pitch next time your paying for my hearing aid'

Then it had been. ' I think my watch is broken, time is ticking away slowly'

Followed by ' If you were planning on seeing Bratz the movie, then take my advice and don't!'

And then her personal favorite. 'What's a Brazilian'?

She wisely decided to switch her phone off. If She hadn't known Rob's type, she would be still getting ready and leaving him to wait 15 minutes after he had arrived.

She gave herself a look over and groaned when she heard the front doorbell ring.

"Lets get this fun filled date over with"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy trying to ignore the fact that Claire had him in a half grip hug could barely keep from shouting out in joy as the credits began to roll.

Turning to his companion his eyes widened at her tears.

"Are you ok"?

She gave a dainty sniffle and dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her very expensive top.

"That was inspirational don't you think"? She asked looking to him as if saying he'd better agree with her.

"Uh sure" he replied.

Claire gave a satisfied smile.

"So dinner"? She asked, even though to another's ears it would have been demanding.

Troy nodded.

She clapped. "Wonderful, I know this darling little café" She grabbed his hand in her own.

"Come on"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. After an uneventful but nervous drive with Rob. It was anything but pleasant with him behind the wheel. He may have been shy and unsure of himself in person, but in the car he was a passengers worst nightmare.

And she had put up with all that to be lead to the local bowling club. To play what seemed to be a pointless game and wear disgusting rental shoes, she made a mental note to book herself in for a pedicure and foot scrub.

Why she had insisted on Rob bringing her here was beyond the clueless boy. But as she spotted Zeke she let out a flirtatious laugh and flung her arms around Rob's neck.

"This is going to be so much fun" she squealed.

Rob grinned nervously

"Sure"

He picked up a red bowling ball; it immediately fell from his hands and landed with a loud echoing thud on the floor.

Sharpay could feel her cheeks turning red in embarrassment, but the worst was yet to come.

Zeke seem to saunter over confidently with an extra bowling ball in hand.

"Dude this one might be better suited to you".

Rob took it gratefully. "Thanks man, this one is much lighter"

If it hadn't been Zeke standing in front of them she would have thrown her face into her hands in embarrassment.

"Have fun you two!"

Sharpay stood up straighter.

"Don't worry we will".

Zeke backed away and then thought better of it.

A familiar Brunette hesitantly made her way over to the trio.

"Hi guys," she said sweetly.

Sharpay felt sick.

"What's happening"?

Zeke opened his mouth to say something then paused and smiled nervously.

"I was just asking these two if they wanted to join us"

Gabriella looked at them both curiously and gulped at the expression on Sharpay's face.

She placed a hand on Zeke's shoulder.

"Are you sure"?

Before Zeke could answer

Rob had stepped forward, obviously relieved for the extra company and offer to join in a game and not realizing the tension between the three.

"It sounds great" he said then turned to Sharpay who was busy staring at her nails.

" What do you think Sharpay? Recon we can tech them thing a two?" he laughed lightly.

If she couldn't kick them and yell at them like she wanted to, she took in a deep breath forcing down the tears that were threatening to well up in her eyes. She was going to win.

Sharpay looked up her eyes narrowed.

"Your on"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy watched in open astonishment as Claire finished off her third piece of cake.

_Where does she keep it all?_

She dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin when she waved over the waiter it was then Troy decided to speak up.

"Bill please" he said quickly, just barely missing the unimpressed look he was receiving.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sharpay watched the green van pull out of the driveway and didn't let out a shaky breath till it had driven down the road and turned the corner.

She felt like her plan was crumbling. Nothing was going how she expected.

Zeke wasn't jealous, he was smug. And after loosing 3 games she was left feeling humiliated.

She carried her red pumps in one hand and unlocked her front door with the other.

Not even bothering to wipe away the few tears she had let escape.

_Hopefully Troy fared better._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy trudged up the stairs of the empty house. Walking into his room, to tired to close the door behind him he threw himself onto the bed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He stared at it for a few moments.

Revenge or not, after tonight there was no way he was going to go through what he went through tonight again.

Now the only thing to do was call Sharpay and tell her he was no longer part of her master plan.

He groaned which was easier said than done.

He opened up his phone log and scrolled down to the girl's name.

Taking in a deep breath he pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear.

No point in putting it off, the sooner he faced it the sooner it would be over and he could get on with his pathetic life, a life without Gabby.

**TBC**

There you have it. The next part should be up hopefully sooner rather than later. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sweet Revenge_**

**_Part 4_**

Troy nervously tapped his fingers against the desk. He had been trying to get onto Sharpay for the last hour.

He shut the flip on his phone in frustration.

It was past 11 so he would have to put off telling her till tomorrow.

He lay back down on his bed, and leaned over to switch off his lamp.

Knowing Sharpay, she would be out having a celebration drink right now. She probably really made a night out of it, and if Sharpay appeared as lucky as she seemed, she would probably get a new boyfriend out of it too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sharpay yawned has she cuddled up closer to her plush cat Oscar, even now at 16 she still got comfort from her old childhood toy.

She clapped her hands and the lights went out.

Thank goodness there's no school tomorrow, I don't think I can ever face Zeke again. 

_I'll have to change schools,_ and it was with that last thought she fell asleep

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Troy"!

Troy groaned as the pounding on his door persisted.

"Mom need sleep got to bed late," he grumbled.

"A girlfriend of yours is here to see you"

Troy shot up in bed

"Gabby"

He threw back his covers

"Wow Sharpay must have really made an impression last night"

"Sorry?" called Mrs. Bolton from behind the door.

"I'm up Mom, tell her I'll be right down"

Troy quickly put on his jeans, picked out a t-shirt and was busy pulling it over his head as he eagerly made his way down the stairs.

_Hang on a minute, what am I so happy about? She cheated on me remember._

_But I still love her argued back another part of his mind._

Troy shook his head as he walked into the living room.

He was surprised to see a blonde sitting on the sofa instead of the brunette he was expecting.

He resisted the urge to groan.

"Sharpay"?

She turned around to face him and for the first time in his whole life he saw a Sharpay with not make up, no sparkles, instead her hair was pulled back and she was wearing tight jeans and an oversized t-shirt.

Must be Ryan's 

"How did last night go"? She asked getting straight to the point.

Troy scratched the back of his head.

It was now or never 

"Actually Sharpay it didn't go to well at all"

He proceeded to tell her about the night and when he was finished he was caught of guard when Sharpay didn't look surprised.

"Well I don't really know what you're complaining about " she huffed.

"You had it pretty easy really"

Troy was about to argue when she added.

"I've been thinking anyway that we should call the whole plan off"

Troy felt sudden relief, yet was curious.

" Why? How did you go?"

Apparently that was the wrong question ask.

"Never mind" she answered briskly.

She walked past him and Troy followed.

"I'm sorry you wasted your night, enjoy the rest of your weekend".

"Sharpay wait" He grabbed her wrist and was stunned to see the girls brown eyes filled with tears. No make up and sparkles had been one thing, but tears were definitely a shock.

"Your upset, what happened"?

"Nothing nothing happened"

"Well something must have happened, I've never seen you this upset before, I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it, we could take a walk through the park or something that always helps me to feel better".

Her eyes met his

"Really"?

Troy nodded "I'll just grab my jacket".

He took note of Sharpay's t-shirt and grabbed an extra jacket.

He handed it to her as he reached the door.

"Thanks Troy"

He nodded "not a problem, come on"

TBC

A/n: I want to take time to thank xamyxix, someone and TeamTroypay09 for leaving a review. The first person to leave a review for this chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them hehe.


End file.
